Bad Day
by mslostnotfound
Summary: After having a bad nights sleep will Tori be able to salvage what has started out as a bad day. Appearance from all of the main characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

* * *

I walked into school looking a mess. This happens way more often then I'm willing to admit.

"Hey Tori" I don't look up or acknowledge the voice who on a regular day brings a smile on my face.

"Um Tori? Tori Vega singer/actress/my best friend is that you or did someone swap your brain with someone who doesn't know me?"

"Ahhhhh" I yell as I get to my locker. Today has started off too badly to be amused.

Andre takes a step back at my outburst.

"Either create a time machine and get my alarm to work so I don't miss a very important midterm, give me proof that I'm not actually the younger sister of someone you have to warn not to shave while driving or give me a hug because you love me"

"Well Mr Torres had seafood out of a truck last night and moved the test to next week but I'm still up for the hug if you want it"

Before he's finished his sentence I'm in his strong arms. There's nothing better than a best friend who you can vent to and take comfort from. We stay like that for a while.

"How can she shave her legs while driving"

"I wish it was just her legs" he wraps his arms around me tighter as I shudder at the memories.

"Oooo I love hugs"I hear from behind me before I feel two smaller arms wrap around me. "Tori sandwhich. What should we call it?"

"Catordre?" Andre says

"Antorat"I try

"My brother isn't allowed to be within 50 feet of a rat in the state of wyoming" cat says and goes on to describe in way too many details why that is.

After a few more minutes I feel my hair being brushed. I turn around to thank Cat because I must look like I got struck by lightning.

"Thanks Cat I didn't have time t- ahhhhh" I scream as I realize its not Cat.

"Hey Tori"

"Sinjin what are you doing" I say as I jump out (very reluctantly) of my comfort sandwich.

"Brushing your hair. Don't worry I know how many times you like to brush each part"

"How do yo-"Andre starts

"Gotta go" Sinjin says before speedwalking away from us.

"I need to get thicker curtains" I remind myself.

"Your Cat went splat. How about that. He was only 6 years olllld. Maybe next time you'll keep your window closeeeed "I hear the depressing but somewhat catchy song being sung over the simple strumming of a guitar.

"Oh no I forgot I had a message to sing with Robbie at lunch. Bye Andre. Bye Tori.

"Bye Little Red"

"Bye Cat"

"Is it really lunch time already?"

"For another 20 minutes it is"

"I'm starving. Let's go"

As we make our way to our regular table we spot Jade and Beck in what seems to be the middle of yet another argument.

"I saw you looking at her"

"So what"

"Oh"

"She's my lab partner of course I had to look at her"

"You had to do no such thing"

"Jade I'm not going to fail this class just so you don't have to jump to conclusions"

Andre and I give each other a look to decide if we want to sit there or not. By the time we look back up the two are in the process of making up and that pretty much decides for us.

"They're horrifically perfect for each other. Its beautiful in a way"

"Someones sounding sappy"

"Nice alliterations"

"Man of many talents"he jokes before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Its just been a while since I've had a boyfriend who wasn't a total wazzbag."

"You were with Steven for a while. It was good that you took the time to get him out of your system so whoever you have your eyes set on next can have a fair shot"

"Howd your date go last night"I say to not so subtly change the subject.

"Andre smirks but goes on pretending not to notice how obvious I was being. "It was ok. Dinner. Movie. Very 80s cliche like"

"Soooooo" I try to say nonchalantly as I play with my salad. "Did you kiss her?"

"Kiss her"

"Yea you know kiss. Did your lips tango the night away?"

"She was definitely not the most recent girl I've kissed" Andre says while looking straight into my eyes. I blush not able to say anything.

"Toriiiii! Why didn't you tell me I missed a spot this morning. How am I supposed to get Harry Duncanson to ask me to dinner tonight if I have noticeable stubble. I want my HDTV"

"HDTV?" Andre asks confused

"Don't get her started"I warn

"Isn't it obvious. Harry Duncanson. Trina Vega. It should be super clear as to why we should be together"

"Did she really just"

"Yes. I had to hear how subpar quality the rest of the guys in school are since he transferred here two weeks ago"

"Hey I was talking. Tori I need you to help me shave my hard too reach areas!"

"And I'm done" Andre says as he pushed away the rest of his lunch

"I'm not going anywhere near your hard to reach areas"

"Ill do it" Sinjin says seemingly appearing from nowhere

"Fine but you have to wear a blindfold"

"But won't he accidentally cu-"

"Don't try to think logically when it comes to Trina"

"True chizz"

I look at my phone and see lunch is about to end. "Guess I should go to the bathroom and see if I can do something to not look so..." I gesture to my self because I can't seem to find the right way to describe how I must look

"Ok. See ya Tori"

"Yea" I start to leave but turn back around with something on my mind.  
"Hey are you going to go out with what's her name again"

Andre smirks "Probably not"

"Oh. Ok. As your best friend its my job to stay current on your life events you know, school, work relationship status"

"Thanks for having my back Tor" smirk still firmly in place.

"Anytime" I call over my shoulder knowing that I already know tonight I won't have any trouble falling asleep.

* * *

A/N. So this was my little venture into Victorious. I was really sad the show ended. My head canon Andre and Tori were going out in that last semi season and the writers just happened to forget to mention it. I'm not too sure I got all of the characters voices right but im hoping ill be inspired to write more for this fandom.


End file.
